galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Darth Vader
"Your powers are weak old man." Darth Vader or formally was known as Anakin Skywalker was a Dark Lord of the Sith during the time of the Clone War. During a Battle of Mustafar, Skywalker was scared from lava and needed a special suit to survive. Known as 'Darth Vader' to his enemies and 'Lord' to his workmates, he was the last of the remaining Jedi to join the Empire. Vader was tasked to find any remaining Jedi and kill them. Vader's Past Vader had a son named Luke and a daughter called Leia he had no idea about it because during the birth of his kids Padme died and Yoda and Kenobi knew they needed to be apart so the Emperor would never find them. Vader was then the most feared man in the galaxy. Vader on many occasions tried his best to kill his Master but failed. During his reign as Dark Lord, he had a servant called 'Starkiller' who helped hunt down the Jedi, but betrayed him shortly after. Destruction of Skywalker Vader after his survival had to be placed in a suit to make him survive his horrific injuries. He couldn't walk, talk to breathe anymore on his own. Vader now had to face the reality of life as a prisoner in his very own body. It drove him insane, so he proved he would not be stopped by his body and prove to be a deadly warrior in saber combat. A New Plan "You are the pro. You are the one who is the one of mystery. You are the violent one who is the one fighting those who are now dead. It shows us that most people are the ones who are able to dance in the field of battle. But since you can't dance you are the one who can fight for those in the area of being one of the few who can fight. And it wont matter what people can do." Vader said to another person. "And it doesn't matter on how many people die but it makes sure that others are now fighting in the way of the world." Pop "His professional ways were being the ones who are the ones, we needed to know the answers from. His body is the thing of people who are not ready for those in need of danger. They are the ones who provide the danger. It shows the way people will be able to be done and dusted. Please do not cross the line, between good and evil. It was the thing that many of us were able to do. And make sure that those who you do attack are the ones who deserve these." said someone to Vader. Monster "I am now the monster. You can't stop someone who wasn't a monster. I killed my wife, most of the Jedi Order, and my Jedi Master. I am now the monster I didn't want to become. I can hardly move around these days without trouble. And it was the person who didn't want to become the one who was going to be able to do those things.." Vader said in a diary entry. "We never had the chance to do those things ourselves. We never had anything to do with the things that we had to do." Death & One With The Force After he faced off with Luke on the Second Death Star, Vader was injured after his fight with Luke. He was then paralyzed from Lord Sidious lightning barrage. Vader afterward died in his sons arms. Vader had become one with the force and showed he was the chosen one by ridding the galaxy of the Sith. Category:Sith